Century Leap
by Khamron
Summary: My first Star Trek fanfic ever! (And you know, I wrote it for school, too!) About Kirk and the Enterprise jumping back in time a couple centuries to save the past. I hope you like it; please read and review!


Captain's Log, Stardate 8451.6: After the infiltration of the Klingon Science Vessel, we were able to disable all time-bomb units they constructed, but one prototype escaped our notice and went off. It is Mr. Spock's assumption that the bombs were actually made to mix up the flow of time and give them the advantage in quantity of planets in their empire. The calculations provided by Mr. Spock trace the one prototype's explosion to the year 1492. We are going to attempt a sling-shot maneuver around the sun at warp factor 9 to move back in time. Fortunately for us, we had been caught in the temporal wake of the bomb while chasing it down and were not affected by the time change.  
  
Kirk turned off the log and turned to Mr. Spock. "Mr. Spock, could you please explain your theory on this so-called 'time bomb' that the Klingons made?"  
  
Spock sat for a minute, thinking, then spoke. "Visualize time as a river. It always flows the same way from its source. If you view the bomb as a rock in the river, it makes it flow a little differently. The whole rest of the flow of the river, or time, would be disrupted or changed."  
  
"Well, that makes sense. Spock, would you please calculate the coordinates for the sling-shot maneuver that will bring us to the location that has been disrupted?" Spock turned to Kirk and acknowledged. "Coordinates are locked in, Captain. It happened in the year 1492, when Columbus sailed to the North American continent." He turned back to his comm. "Ready to engage." Mr. Sulu typed the coordinates into the computer banks.  
  
"Mr. Sulu, set course 334 Mark 7. Transmit coordinates to Mr. Chekov. Initiate on my mark," Kirk said. "Now!" The Enterprise leapt forward as if pushed and rocketed towards the sun. Kirk was strapped in, but clung to his armrests as if his life depended on it. Suddenly, as the ship flung around the sun, Kirk felt nothing while still being there. They were in time warp. Finally, after what seemed an eternity (it was really only seconds), they were around the sun and breaking away from its gravitational field. Earth came into view. Kirk sighed in relief.  
  
"Mr. Sulu, standard orbit. Mr. Spock, could you please check the computer's historical files on Christopher Columbus. I never really could keep myself awake in History class." That earned a few smiles from the crew on the bridge.  
  
"Will do, Captain. Scanning history files now." Mr. Spock waited for the computer to respond. "On screen, Captain?"  
  
"Yes." He entered the command into the computer and a picture of a man in his early forties with red hair and blue eyes materialized on the main screen. The info was listed in columns and Spock quickly scanned the material for important facts.  
  
"Do you know what the current date is, Spock?" Kirk asked. Spock turned to his computer panel and checked his equations.  
  
"According to my calculations, the date is October 8th, 1492. So we have approximately 1.534 days before the crew's mutiny. The Klingon's time bomb disrupted this part of time so that instead of promising his crew that they'll go back in three days, Columbus consents to go back to Spain with them then. I am not precisely sure of the outcome of this event, but it will be most dire indeed." He turned the info screen off. "We need to find a subtle way to convince Columbus that he should not, as you humans say, give up hope. That is the most logical solution."  
  
"Well, yes, of course. Any ideas?" Kirk said. Most of the crew looked deep in thought, though some looked a bit dumb-founded. Everyone was contemplating the idea of a different out come to this momentous point in history.  
  
"How 'bout beaming down and just encouraging him in front of the whole crew?"  
  
"What about a hologram message to his cabin?"  
  
"We could write a mysterious letter and someone could beam down discreetly and put it on his desk!"  
  
"Captain!" Mr. Spock yelled so loudly that every head on the bridge turned towards him. Conversation ceased. He looked nonplussed, but Kirk could see the self-consciousness in his eyes. "I could simply beam down to the ship alone at night and use my influence on his mind to give him the stamina to make the offer to wait three more days. It is the most logical approach since he would never know we were here, and it would seem to be his own idea. He would get the credit." Everyone on the bridge gave him an approving glance.  
  
"I think that sounds like a great idea, Spock."  
  
"Of course, Captain."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the Santa Maria...  
  
  
  
"The Captain's not looking too tip top this morning, is he?" One of the crewman sniggered as Columbus stepped out of his cabin to address the crew. He indeed looked ruffled and unkempt because of all the rumors of mutiny upon the ship.  
  
"My fellow crewmen," he said. "I am just as worried about the storms as you are, but we must not let this stop us! We can make it to India, but you must be with me. I believe you are the best crew that Spain has to offer, and no petty ocean can stop us!" Most of the crew just stood there listlessly, and a few shouted rude comments. Columbus swallowed hard and continued.  
  
"I know that this is hard, but I must keep going on. For the glory of Spain!" He failed to get the reaction he wanted from the crew. "Well, I must inform you that rations will be cut in half because of the last storm that washed away some of the supplies." The men started shouting and cussing at him and he quickly stepped back into his cabin.  
  
"Any men whose shift is now had better get started or they will get 20 lashes! Now get to work, you dogs!" Columbus could faintly hear the first mate shouting orders to the crew, and them going off grumbling. He sighed and went to his log.  
  
October, 10th month, 10th day, Captain's log  
  
The crew is talking of mutiny. I can not get them to listen to reason. I also fight for the glory of Spain as they do, since their royals financed this voyage. The new world holds riches beyond all dreams. I feel it gets closer every day. We will be rewarded for opening the richest trade route to India. The spices, the silk! I am sure that my crew will cooperate long enough for us to see it.  
  
Distance: 54 knots  
  
Christopher Columbus  
  
  
  
"I say we threaten to mutiny!" A crewman named Robert said, the biggest supporter of the mutiny. "Why should we follow this foolish captain on a madman voyage? We'll be much safer back at Spain! The king was a fool to finance him."  
  
"I would much rather be at home working," one of his companions agreed. "How much longer should we wait?"  
  
"First, of course, we must try the more subtle approach."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we could just slip him the hint that it might be in his best interests to turn the ships around and head back for Spain. Though, I think he already knows." He grinned wickedly. He coiled rope with a little more intensity. "If he chooses not to listen, well, then we shall try a more direct approach. Mutiny is our best choice for survival."  
  
"Well, then I just have to say that I will be with you the whole way, " his friend replied. "I think that most of the crew will side with you also." He looked over his shoulder to make sure that the first mate was nowhere near. "Perhaps we will even sail back to Spain with you as the new captain." He looked up at Robert.  
  
"Perhaps so," Robert said with a thoughtful look on his face. He finished coiling the rope and headed towards the mast. He looked back over his shoulder at his friend and said, "Tell only the most trustworthy of the crew, Ishmael, Jacob, and Michael, about our plans and have them pass it on to the other ships. But quietly!" He turned and kept going.  
  
  
  
Later, back on the Enterprise...  
  
  
  
"Ready, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked, standing by the transporter machine. Spock nodded.  
  
"Energize." The machine first dimmed, then brightened its lights and Spock was enveloped in a sparkly gold beam and disappeared. He was down on the ship. Kirk already felt worried even though he had total faith in Spock's mental capacity. Hopefully he wouldn't wake Columbus when he appeared.  
  
  
  
Down on the ship...  
  
  
  
Spock appeared in Columbus' cabin and he quickly checked his surroundings. There were maps on the wall and another drawing of a map in progress on Columbus's desk, along with a pen and ink jar. There was also a compass.  
  
"Primitive," Spock whispered to himself.  
  
He quickly walked towards Columbus who was sleeping on his cot. Spock placed his fingers on his temple and cheek. He started the Vulcan mindmeld.  
  
"Do not give up," he murmured softly. "Promise them three more days. You will make it to the new land. Do not give up. Do not give up."  
  
Columbus moaned in his sleep, repeating Spock's message. Spock spread his message through Columbus' unconsciousness one final time before breaking the link. He then opened his communicator and signaled the Enterprise for beam-up. He again was engulfed in a sparkly gold beam and transported up to the ship while none were the wiser.  
  
That morning, the crew mutinied and tied up the first and second mate. They waited outside of Columbus's cabin while the sun rose. When he emerged, they all started shouting and shaking their fists at him.  
  
"We don't all share your view of this new land. It is not even there!" Robert stepped out from the midst of the mob. "I think that we will be heading a new course now. Back to Spain! No more of this foolish voyaging across a vast ocean! We mutiny!" There were numerous shouts of agreement. Columbus licked his lips.  
  
"I suggest an agreement. We must be able to arrange a compromise," he said. "I know you have some honor in you somewhere." Columbus almost smirked at Robert.  
  
"I am the best example of honor! Honor to Spain!" He shouted. "To prove it, I will listen to your petty deal." Robert smirked right back. Columbus cleared his throat and the mob unwillingly quieted down.  
  
"I think that to prove our honor to Spain, we should press ahead. I say that it will take us at most three days to find India. What about that?" Columbus looked down at him. "I do not think that it is too large of a request."  
  
"Hmm...perhaps not. Even an old, stupid captain such as your self deserves a few breaks. Alright then, three more days it is. I think we can wait that much longer before returning to Spain in glory for overthrowing a mad captain." The mob roared in laughter and approval.  
  
"Fine then. You will see. I had a vision about the matter, so you will admit to me my knowledge as a captain when it is sighted." Columbus spun around on his heel and stepped back into his cabin to continue his log.  
  
"Same to you in three days, captain!" Robert and the rest of the crew went back to work with triumphant smiles on their faces, thinking that they would get credit in their return.  
  
  
  
On October 12, they landed on North America.  
  
"Land ho!" A night watchman called out loudly from the crow's nest on the Pinta. All the crew on the Pinta was dumbfounded. On the Santa Maria, Robert kept muttering, "It's not possible, how could he?...What was his vision?...Did he see anything about me? Why? How?"  
  
Back up in the Enterprise...  
  
  
  
The crewmembers had watched the whole scene on their computer screens in their quarters from the broadcasts sent through the ship from the bridge. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as history was righted.  
  
"Well, that sure was a job well done. How long did it actually take them, Spock?" Kirk asked.  
  
"It took 2.376 days precisely, captain. I'd say that it is about time to get back to our time."  
  
"Alright then. Mr. Chekov, set coordinates for the sling-shot maneuver around the sun. Get the equations from Mr. Spock and Mr. Sulu, warp factor 2."  
  
"Aye sir." Everyone was strapped in and ready. They moved towards the sun while Mr. Chekov locked in coordinates.  
  
"Ready now, keptin." Mr. Chekov locked in a final coordinate.  
  
"Initiate. Warp factor 9, Mr. Sulu." Kirk gripped his armrests as the Enterprise increased in speed. They flung around the sun and passed through time warp and got back to their time. What a relief! It was about the same time that they had left. The other star fleet ships hailed the Enterprise, so they knew that their mission had succeeded. Of course, they wanted to know all the details. Kirk decided to head towards the nearest starbase for repairs first since time travel puts a lot of strain on the engines and warp nacelles.  
  
"Warp factor 7 is the best I can give you now captain. Any more would strain the Enterprise, and I dinna think she can take it," Mr. Scott told Kirk from engineering.  
  
"Alright, Scotty. I'll keep it at warp 7." Kirk turned on his log.  
  
Captain's log, Startdate 8451.6: We have completed our mission in fixing the time rift and are now headed towards the nearest starbase for repairs. We are eager to share our experience. Kirk out. 


End file.
